


撸狐狸和撸狗有什么区别

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 居然写后续了？
Relationships: LWX/Tian
Kudos: 10





	撸狐狸和撸狗有什么区别

**Author's Note:**

> 性转后续，感觉不适自行避雷谢谢~

高天亮确实没想到自己的身体变得这么彻底，他甚至担忧起自己跟林炜翔口嗨的怀孕一事会不会成真——虽然看这情况他翔哥上次应该是没有一发入魂。

但是现在他妈怎么解决呢，他按住自己隐约疼痛着的下腹，视线落到沾了血的卫生纸上，又开始怀疑人生。

他想，不，我解决了傻逼队友想给我买水手服，想让我戴猫耳，想让我cosplay至臻卡莎薇恩，想让我穿白丝JK小裙子等一系列问题，我一定也能独自解决这个。

说到cosplay这个事情是怎么解决的高天亮就想高声赞美他本人身为清华打野的智慧，彼时他听着以林炜翔金泰相为首的煽动派的推销，看了一眼身体力行已经在淘宝上找链接的刘青松，转头喊金东河。

“欧巴。”金东河听不大懂长篇大论着的双C在说什么，迷茫的眨了眨眼和女孩对视，“莫？”

高天亮把椅子挪近，跪坐起来凑到韩国上单耳边，“他们，要我，”他指指自己，“cosplay，奥恩。”

大概其他队友到现在为止也没弄懂为什么一向好脾气笑嘻嘻的金东河当天连续西八了至少一百句，以一人之力阻止了其他队友正在热火朝天筹划着的cosplay大计，拿出了你们再搞小天我就原地上吊的以死相逼的决心，简直一夫当关万夫莫开。

说句很老套的大实话，他有不好的预感，几天前就有。训练对他简直是酷刑，小孩坐立难安，在电竞椅上换了好几个姿势也没找到能让他安分下来的sweet spot，惹得几个队友纷纷侧目，中单笑嘻嘻地嘲讽他，“小天，你屁股下面放了地刺吗？”“硬币哥，彼此彼此，听没听过猴子屁股坐不住？”高天亮立即回嘴，重拳出击玩植物大战僵尸玩疯魔了的狗东西，可惜灭了金泰相的气势却消不掉腰酸背痛，只好骂骂咧咧地拿键盘泄愤，把林炜翔为了安抚自己从刘青松那里夺走借花献佛的阿萨姆奶茶丢回辅助面前。

刘青松被几乎砸到脸上来的饮料吓了一跳，看了一眼把黑长直揉出爆炸头造型的打野，开始认真思考高天亮最近是不是有点无法无天。答案显然是肯定的，问题在于怎么收拾他们队的老幺。治高天亮的手段他不缺，但却是一定会被林炜翔和金东河金韩泉三个痴汉阻止的。辅助想着想着就觉得队内食物链顶端之争有股风雨欲来之势，干脆默念起大悲咒。

我佛不渡哈批，会有报应的，没有人能逃过的。

“高天亮，摔下水道里去了？还不出来？”又是林炜翔这个大嗓门，喊不死你？高天亮暴躁地把纸团成皱巴巴的一团往马桶里一丢，冲了水把门打开。贴在门板上听动静的大型犬一时没调好重心直接往前踉跄了几步，及时撑住洗手台才稳住没跟瓷砖贴面礼，“我操你搞毛啊高天亮？”“没摔啊？恭喜，小脑功能还没有完全失灵，不过还是早点去检查检查医院吧翔哥。”

妈的，小狐狸今天怎么这么凶。林炜翔有点委屈了，伸手把身形娇小的打野箍在怀里，手自然地搂紧柳腰不让女孩乱跑，还没开口说话高天亮就发出一声短促的哀嚎滑坐在地上，把脸捂住不让AD看自己。

闻声赶来的工作人员和队员瞪着姿势诡异的下野不知所措，这是犯罪现场吗现在是不是该打110自证清白请律师证明我们没有和林炜翔同流合污也没有强迫我队打野变性？

金韩泉揪着脸上全是懵逼和委屈的大型犬后脖颈，“西八，林炜翔，欺负小天？”林炜翔一动也不敢动，“金贡你先把老子放开我真没把她怎么样你们听我解释…”pin问号如果需要交税他现在已经立地破产了，鬼知道为什么我抱高天亮这逼一下人就趴地上了啊？

地上的人捂着脸，但是刘青松确信自己看到了高天亮抽动着的嘴角，他懒得出声调解一触即发的脖子大战，站到最前面捏住高天亮手腕，“没听过狼来了？”小打野把手拿下来一点，眼睛闪闪，“没有，哥哥，是真的有问题。”

纠缠到厕所外的金韩泉和林炜翔被门摔上的声音惊得停止争论，过了几秒刘青松面色如常把门打开，还架着脸色有点难看的高天亮，“没什么事，他身体有点不舒服而已，梁超战马你们先回去吧。”

工作人员收到高天亮狂点头的动作提示纷纷下楼，留着几个队员大眼瞪小眼。

“天，哪里不舒服啊？”金泰相颇为欢快地观赏完一场闹剧，开口问被辅助半搂半扶着的小孩，“要去医院吗？”

“医院是不用，不过你们几个可能得去趟便利店。”在场的人看着小狐狸不怀好意的微笑纷纷倒退几步，“可汗就不用去了，留在基地照顾我吧。”他主动站到完全状况外的金东河身边抓住男人手臂，笑嘻嘻地示意刘青松，“唯一知情者，你也得去。”

上中下辅四个人就这么被光速踢出了基地，林炜翔站在寒风里瑟瑟发抖，“妈的小王八羔子到底什么鬼情况啊刘青松？”刘青松的回答隔着口罩模糊不清地飘落在冷空气里，“女人一个月总有那几天。”

上海，最低温度五度，林炜翔的心，绝对零度。

AD甚至站在便利店门前还在反抗，“我要不站门口等你们？”金泰相果断回绝，“别啊，是兄弟就来全家砍我。”他就被这么拖拽着拉到了便利店最里面的角落，开始和三个队友在货架前罚站。林炜翔盯着花花绿绿的小包裹似乎打算透过现象看本质，然而他心里正在疯狂滚动着弹幕：这到底是什么究极水逆？漫画里这种变性不都是福利吗？怎么感觉高天亮变成女生以后恃宠而骄越来越嚣张了？我的人生是不是该惨到触底反弹了？

四个戴着口罩的男人站在这种货架前实在太显眼了，刘青松接收到周围人狐疑的眼神，拿肩膀碰了一下金泰相，“硬币哥，冲。”“冲个屁啊，你当冲泉啊？”生活不易，中单叹气。谁都不肯当第一个吃螃蟹的人那就永远买不到了啊，辅助刚想鼓动一下AD，金韩泉果断出手了。

刘青松还没来得及为上单的勇气鼓掌金韩泉就失去了这项殊荣。他沉默地看着往购物篮里不断填充内容的韩国人，“有必要每种拿一包吗？这又不是方便面...”“别说得像你们懂应该用哪种一样，狗崽子。”

刘青松走在最后，所以谁也没看到他在路过侧面的货架时多看了一眼，若无其事地揣到手里，在付钱时加了样东西。

今天的衡阳国主未免也太积极了，居然主动要求拎购物袋？三个队友在不同时间看了看天，哦，天黑了，太阳西边东边出来的也不知道，就当是西边出来了吧。刘青松的这股积极劲一直维持到进基地，“我上去给他。”

高天亮抱着一杯热水发愣。

这，和我平时看到的，包装不太一样啊？他满腹狐疑地看着平静的有点不太正常的刘青松，得到后者一个和善的微笑，“不用我帮你吧？”

他立刻摇头，“不用不用，宁破费了嗷松松。”

所以这他妈要怎么用？？卫生棉条四个大字已经在他脑子里完形崩溃，他甚至认不出这是什么字了，虽然高天亮也确实不理解那是什么意思。四个儿子应该是绝对不会来打扰在厕所里的他的，但是待很久不出去会不会显得当爹的有点没脸面？手机震动，他抓起来看了一眼刘青松发来的链接，百度问答：“卫生棉条怎么用？”操，难道没有别的东西可以用吗？？他对着细长条的塑料管陷入了沉思，女性真是非常伟大非常美强惨，为了度过非常时期只能把这种东西往里面塞。

他深呼吸一下，有点别扭地张开腿。

“把棉条的内管置入体内，大概几英寸，不能太深入。手必须够得着外管”，平时灵巧的手此时难以控制地颤抖起来，他把偏粗的导管一端慢慢推入穴中，血液似乎不足以润滑，他疼得龇牙咧嘴，连大腿都微微抖起来，“刘青松绝对是故意在整老子。”他咬着牙继续往里塞，跟着教程把棉条推到没什么异物感的位置，扭了扭腰，再小心地把导管拔除。

细细的一条棉线露在外面，似乎已经走完了最后一步，“你妈的，老子简直是天才。”高天亮站起来洗了个手转了两圈，安心地推门晃悠出去。

老子出去的第一件事就是要给刘青松来一拳。

凌晨一点，躺在床上看手机的林炜翔还完全不知道他即将面对什么。

凌晨一点零一分，高天亮又一次站在了厕所里，手里拿着刘青松塞给他的一包东西。他看着上面夜用卫生巾的字样，拆开看了一眼。这一片东西看起来就比之前那盒正常很多啊？那为什么一开始要给我别的？小打野pin出一百个问号。

凌晨一点十一分，他知道为什么了。

根本拔不出来啊？看不清啊？肉扯得也太疼了一点，刘青松果然是故意的，他嫩白的手指弄脏了，有点嫌弃地又洗了一遍手。

第七次尝试宣告失败以后他放弃了，众所周知优秀打野都应该遵从事不过七的原则行事——他把手擦干，在微信界面上停住纠结着。

感觉金贡做不了这事儿，可汗傻白甜神圣不可侵犯，金泰相在直播，刘青松洁癖。

/祖安峡谷妙蛙花：翔哥 来

/冒险岛：？？？

/祖安峡谷妙蛙花：房间 右侧 对过 厕所 速来

有人谨慎地敲了敲门，“进来啊翔哥，你搁门口罚站呢？”

林炜翔推门进来，“喊你爹干嘛小废物？”

“林炜翔，养儿千日用儿一时，到你表现的时候了。”

林炜翔，S9决赛三场零死亡的冠军AD，正在拿自己一双神奇的手帮S9的FMVP处理一些小问题。

不懂就问，解决这个小问题要用的时间会不会超过我们决赛的用时？

“你塞得进去为什么拔不出来啊高天亮？”

“我也不知道它这么大啊？”

“能不能别把乱七八糟的东西塞进去啊你？”

“叫你妈呢，这么多问题你妈是抱着本十万个为什么生的你？”高天亮又痛又羞耻，嘴上越来越凶，“疼死老子了能不能搞快点啊林炜翔？”

得，连哥也不叫了，我堂堂一个职业选手大半夜在厕所干活怪谁啊？今年感动中国十大人物非我莫属，林炜翔心里憋屈的要死，手上还不敢用力，一只手搭在高天亮白嫩的腿根，另一只手轻轻扯着棉线往外带，左摇右晃地找出路，“小崽子别动，我好像找到门路了。”他把线垂直往下拉了拉，往上提了四十五度，立刻感觉松动了一些，干脆利落地抽出一根棉条丢在纸上。

AD一直蹲在地上，累的腰酸背痛，勉强直起身把手洗干净，“还有东西在里面没？”“没了，快滚。”

我操，连句谢谢都没有？？屁股上挨了一脚被直接驱逐出门的林炜翔更憋屈了。

他想到今天在便利店里进行的思考。

不，我的人生原来还没有惨到足以触底反弹的地步。

林炜翔，怒气累计99%。

怨气让大型犬打定主意不理轻手轻脚溜进房间的小狐狸，AD也是人，AD也有心，AD也会痛，这个道理FPX，或者至少高天亮这个小王八蛋吧，到底几时才会懂！

本来正在面壁生闷气的林炜翔感觉床塌下去了一点，还有很轻的力道落在他肩膀上，像猫咪收着爪子拿肉垫拍他，差点到顶的负面情绪就像个被戳破的气球一样立刻瘪了下去，他翻了个身，面对着跪在床上的女孩，语气不善，“又干什么？”

小打野小小一张脸露出点委屈的神色来，“疼。”

他一颗心也跟着这股委屈劲皱起来，坐起来小心地把小孩搂到怀里，“哪里疼？这样抱你腰会不会疼？”高天亮又露出了狐狸尾巴，冲他笑起来，“不是，肚子疼，多抱抱我吧翔哥。”

又是他最期待的，没有，又是高天亮快把人惹毛以后的撒娇阶段，他憋着一肚子气都不知道往哪里撒了，软玉温香在怀总不能跟人翻脸吧？AD叹口气，撩起人衣服把手放到高天亮光滑平坦的小腹上认命般揉起来，“多喝热水不是更有用吗？”

打野舒服地哼哼着，拿头发挠他锁骨，“喜欢你才让你揉我啊翔哥。”

别他妈打直球了，你还是闭嘴吧高天亮，林炜翔觉得自己脸上在烧，身下也有点热，忍不住分出手把不安分的爪子按住，“信你个鬼，都使唤你爹一天了…”本来温柔地在小孩肚脐处揉弄的手一下僵住。

高天亮仰起脑袋摸索着在他嘴唇下面亲了一口，“谢谢嘛。”变成女生几星期化妆穿衣之类的没学到一星半点，撒娇功力倒是见长。

大型犬的尾巴立刻欢快地摇起来了，生个锤子气，气氛正好，干点什么也正好！他把小孩抱得更紧了一点，闷闷地发声，“我真的很不开心啊小天。”高天亮当了真，又讨好地去亲他喉结，“不生气…”天哪高天亮怎么这么会发嗲，明明也不是南方人啊？林炜翔几乎藏不住快摇成竹蜻蜓的尾巴了，“那帮我一下？”

高天亮被抵在自己腿上的热度震惊了一瞬间，“我操林炜翔你是畜生吧，打算浴血奋战？”说着立即试图挣扎出去，“不行不行要出事的爷不想进医院…”

“不是，你拿别的帮我弄嘛。”AD收紧手不让跑，把脸往后仰生怕小孩的爪子挠到自己，“小天小天小天小天…”

林炜翔，畜生东西。高天亮不挣扎了，埋在林炜翔怀里只露出通红的耳尖，连声音都小了，任由AD有一下没一下地亲发旋，没底气地问他，“你想怎么样嘛…拿手？”

“本来想说拿胸的，但是感觉你不太行，要不还是拿手吧。”心直口快的大型犬立刻挨了小狐狸用了十足力气的一口，“我操高天亮你是狗吧痛痛痛快他妈松开啊谋杀了……！”

打野威胁地磨着牙，“为、什、么、不、行？”

“小啊。”林炜翔认真地解释着，“你当在拍挑战不可能呢？”

“你妈死了，小也能让你爽到射，林炜翔。”高天亮把撩到一半的T恤彻底脱了个干净，“你给老子看好。”

林炜翔看着试探性地把胸前两团软肉挤出点波涛汹涌的意思…并没有，小风小浪的意思的高天亮莫名很想笑，但是他并不想错失良机，就百无聊赖地伸手捉住在被可怜地蹂躏着底部的奶尖轻轻揉搓起来，小打野抖了一下，凶巴巴地把他手拍掉，“谁允许你动了？”

高天亮开始后悔脑子一热的意气用事了，虽然不愿意承认，但是确实他妈有点挑战不可能的意思…何况他人生之前的二十年不到里也没机会做乳交。

小狐狸趴下来，AD便贴心地把他一头黑发撩到背上，“真的弄啊？”“君子一言驷马难追懂不，九年义务教育接受过没？”高天亮嘴硬，叼着裤带往下扯，口齿不清地回答，挺起胸把莹白乳肉聚到一起，轻轻夹住半硬起来的性器。那根尺寸客观的东西立刻抵住了他薄薄的唇瓣，变成女生以后还真没这么面对面的给队友弄过，小狐狸难得羞赧地往后缩了缩，被林炜翔使坏按住后脑勺，立刻张牙舞爪起来，飞了人一个眼刀，“别瞪我啊，片里都是要舔的。”

你平时到底看什么片？高天亮腹诽，还是托着两团颤动着的玲珑包裹住柱身的一部分轻轻摩擦，舌尖在抵到嘴上时灵巧地刮过马眼，卷走滴落下来的液体。

林炜翔腰眼一酸，操，狐狸精乖巧伸出嫩红舌尖的一刻简直勾魂夺魄，色差的视觉刺激和触觉的刺激属实有点难顶，他还不想因为秒射被高天亮嘲笑到明年——AD气息不稳地掐住还在舔舐顶端的人下巴，“要不你干脆用嘴吧，乖。”

高天亮以为他没爽到不服气了，挣脱开他没用什么力气的桎梏，“不要。”柔嫩乳肉摩擦到发红，他甚至怀疑会不会受伤，转念一想，要是真破皮了估计能让林炜翔心甘情愿当上好一段时间的狗，也就抛下这点担忧继续挤压着性器，偶尔不小心蹭过挺立起来的乳尖还会逼得自己小声喘息一下，随即含住肉棒吸吮上几口来掩饰自己的难堪和敏感。

林炜翔花了好大力气克制自己抽插的欲望，原本形状漂亮的白兔被高天亮自己捏在手掌里变得奇形怪状，可怜巴巴地挤作一团接纳他的阴茎，他盯着凹陷下去的软腻皮肉发怔，情欲和喜欢从同一处烧开，难得见到这么乖的小狐狸，实在是很想多撸几下，他手指不由自主搭上人蝴蝶骨有一下没一下的摸。高天亮被这么调情几乎脱了力，手颤悠几下勉强继续动作，“翔哥…舒服不舒服？”林炜翔想，他得收回说胸小做不成乳交的论断。小孩眼角漾着红，生疏地捧着胸前软肉来回摩挲，时不时还拿湿热口腔包裹住舔舐一口确保他至少有爽到一点，高天亮浑身上下脂肪最为厚足的地方不复之前的干涩，愈发温和顺从地容纳住滚烫的性器。

小狐狸大概是手酸了，把手垂下来甩了几下，轻轻呼了几口气，全打在敏感的顶端，林炜翔骂了句脏话，半强迫地掰开他嘴把性器塞进去，“行了行了放过胸也放过你自己吧…”他看不下去了，高天亮半点怜香惜玉的意思都没有，胸上全是红印子，虽然确实是有种凌虐的美在里头——但是他舍不得小孩继续折腾自己了。

这属于做过不少的事情了，高天亮的动作明显熟练起来，手圈住没有被照顾到的根部撸动，努力把肉根往深里含，软嫩的口腔肌肉痉挛着给他做深喉，舌头仔细舔过柱身上搏动的筋脉，偶尔还松口去安慰两下囊袋。爽是很爽的，AD却莫名感觉高天亮有点发狠的意思在，每个动作都很急，甚至还呛到干呕了几次，便按着狐狸精控制他的节奏，直到小孩重新掌握住不会伤到自己的频率才松开手。

林炜翔拔出来射在高天亮胸颈部，还打算恶趣味地把精液抹开时才有余力注意到打野神态的不对劲，抿着红肿的唇把眼睛低着，睫毛可怜地颤动两下，他看的心软，“怎么啦小天…”

“没怎么。”这他妈还没怎么，一副快哭了的样子，泫然欲泣真人版？有女朋友内味儿了，太娇了我遭不住了啊西八！林炜翔脑子疯狂的转，抽了几张纸把白浊擦干净，“又疼了？”“……真的没爽到吗你。”

他一时语塞，高天亮眼睛抬起来瞪着他，“说实话。”“怎么可能没爽到，不想你再他妈折磨胸了好不好，看着怪可怜的。”AD终于加载完毕算是弄明白了这场情绪的来源，“不小不小，对不起，用不用我给你磕个头？”

高天亮贴着胸膛磨蹭几下，“灯关了，睡觉，抱我。”

隔天金泰相在刘青松抽屉里看到十几包卫生巾时是震惊的。

西八，我们队是中了什么神秘诅咒了吗？

“刘青松，你也变成女生了？怎么…”怎么没胸啊，他吞下了这句话，辅助阴恻恻地看过来。

“不要泥塑老子，毒硬币。”


End file.
